


The Hoodie

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [63]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clothes Sharing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jack has been wearing a blue hoodie lately and his friends wonder where it came from.





	The Hoodie

HTTYD || HiJack || RotG || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Hoodie || RotG || HiJack || HTTYD

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Hoodie

Fandom: DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks/Disney respectively. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, dorks in love, college AU

Main Pairing: HiJack

DreamWorks Characters: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Disney Characters: Moana Waialiki, Flynn Rider

Summary: Prompt: "Here, take me blanket/jacket." - "I told you, I'm not cold." HiJack.

Jack has been wearing a blue hoodie lately and his friends wonder where it came from.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_The Hoodie_

Jack grinned as he sat down with his two best friends. They were at a small café that they frequented because it was so close to campus. Perfect for breaks and for an early morning coffee. Flynn Rider was Jack's roommate and Moana Waialiki was essentially Jack's best friend.

"Say", started Moana as she shed her jacket. "You're wearing that hoodie again."

"Mh?", grunted Jack, blinking slowly as the three of them got comfortable.

"Last week, you leave me hanging when I ask you if you want to go shopping with me and now you've magically acquired a new piece of clothing", elaborated Flynn, motioning at the dark-blue hoodie that Jack was wearing. "I mean, it suits you. Heaven knows you need more color in your wardrobe. But where did that hoodie come from? Because I tell you now, if you ditched me to go shopping alone, I will be forced to pout."

It was true that Jack had only ever worn browns and beige. He was used to being a bit of a wallflower. Even though he had set out for an image change at college – he had bleached his hair snow-white and he loved how it looked, but change was a gradual thing and so far, he hadn't really had the _money_ to change his wardrobe. So it were still the brown, skin-tight leather pants and white shirts and such. So the dark-blue hoodie did stand out a little.

/flashback\

Flynn was out on a date with his girlfriend Rapunzel and Moana was showing her cousin Maui, who had come for a visit, around the city, leaving Jack all alone to study. He had thought that going out to their favorite café – the Lucky Cat Café – to eat cake and study would be a good idea, but then it had started snowing half way there and now he was sitting at a table by himself, shivering.

"Hello, Jack. Today without your friends?", greeted the cute waiter with a smile.

Jack had the _tiniest_ crush on Hiccup. He was studying at the San Fransokyo science-y school, Jack had seen him leave the campus often enough, and he was the step-son of the café's owner. He had cute freckles, large dark-green eyes and messy, dark-brown eyes. And he was quite fairly built, all the heavy lifting and metal work he apparently did for his inventing were really paying off. There was a kind smile on his lips at all times and the kittens at the café – which was where its name name from, because it was one of those cat cafés where you got free kitten-cuddles along with your coffee – all loved to flock to him. Hiccup was some kind of cat-whisperer, especially a black one with large, green eyes liked to sit on Hiccup's shoulder, or in the hood of his hoodie.

"Yeah. They had no time for me today", sighed Jack, shuddering again a little.

"You look cold", noted Hiccup concerned.

"Got into the snow", shrugged Jack with a sigh. "It's fine though."

"Here, take my jacket", offered Hiccup, not minding Jack.

"I told you, I'm not cold", countered Jack, rubbing his arms as he shivered a little.

But by the time he had finished his sentence, Hiccup had already grabbed the blue hoodie off the rack behind the counter and handed it to Jack with a friendly smile.

"Can't have my favorite customer freezing", declared Hiccup with a wink.

Jack blushed and got dressed in the very soft, comfortable and too-large blue hoodie. "Thanks."

/flashback|end\

"It's nice to see that you seem to like my hoodie."

Jack blinked and turned toward the sound of the voice. His cheeks lit up when he saw Hiccup standing in front of their table, an amused smile on his lips as he regarded Jack in the hoodie.

"Right. Yeah. I... meant to give it back to you, but... uh... you weren't working when I was here and I figured it'd be weird if I'd give your mother your hoodie and said you lend it to me", muttered Jack awkwardly, grabbing the hem of the hoodie to pull it off.

Flynn and Moana exchanged a surprised look at that, both having their eyebrows raised high at that. Jack paused when Hiccup caught his wrist and stopped him. The smile on Hiccup's lips made Jack's heart flutter a little, especially when Hiccup shook his head casually.

"It... looks good on you. Better than on me anyway. I don't know, I've been mainly wearing red lately. So, if you like it, you can just keep it", offered Hiccup, cheeks slightly red.

"How about you ask our boy Jack out on a proper date first before you make him wear your clothes? Really, who taught you about relationships, because they failed", huffed Flynn.

Both Hiccup and Jack stared at Flynn with large, surprised eyes and dark-red cheeks. Moana laughed at that and leaned over to high-five Flynn with a grin to match his.

"True that. First the dates, then the clothes sharing", agreed Moana.

"I'm sorry, please don't mind my friends. They're awful people", groaned Jack.

"No, it's alright", laughed Hiccup and shook his head, though his blush didn't lessen. "I mean, my best friend Merida's been on my case for weeks now, telling me to just... ask you out. But... I'm not very good at this kind of stuff. So... uhm... would... you maybe like to go on a date with me?"

"Maybe? Definitely", nodded Jack wide-eyed.

"Great!", exclaimed Hiccup, smiling broadly at Jack.

Moana and Flynn watched for a few moments how Hiccup and Jack just stared at each other, before Moana cleared her throat. "So, do you want to take Jack out for a coffee or something?"

"Oh. Uhm, not coffee, please, because I get enough of that around here?", asked Hiccup, looking from Flynn over to Jack. "So... maybe... do you want to go and see a movie or something?"

"That... sounds great", agreed Jack, biting his lower-lip.

"Wonderful. Here's our address. Come and pick Jack up after your shift today and I'll make sure he's ready by then. You get off at five, right?", grinned Flynn, scribbling something on a napkin.

Hiccup blinked as he accepted the napkin from Flynn. He had been watching the gorgeous white-haired boy with his friends for weeks now. Admiring the free way in which Jack laughed, how his ice-blue eyes sparkled at every mischievous grin and just generally how utterly adorable Jack was. But Jack in his hoodie? That really pushed Hiccup over the edge with cuteness.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, we all agree that in RotG canon, Jack's hoodie is like THE biggest mystery? Where did it come from? He is still wearing the same pants as when he died three hundred years ago and he clearly doesn't need warm clothing considering he's always barefoot. So why a cozy, warm, modern hoodie? Yeah, I have no answer to those questions, but I figured I'll have some fun with them in a mortal AU! ;D
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/) for prompts, fic ideas and general fangirling.


End file.
